diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiadorma 'Guschi' Finnig
| Klasse = Priester (wird nicht ausgespielt) | Spezialisierung = Nervensäge | Arsenal = | Vorname = Tiadorma | Nachname = Finnig | Geburtsname = Finnig | Geburt = 7.11. | Alter = 32 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 155 Zentimeter | Gewicht = viel zu wenig | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = blau wie das Meer | Besonderheiten = recht viel Metall im Gesicht, trägt fast immer einen schwarzen Stoffhut | Gesinnung = }} Aktuelles Keine Besonderheiten. Äußerlichkeiten Mit einem Meter und fünfundfünfzig Zentimetern gehört Tia nicht grad zu den Riesen unter den Menschen und ist somit nicht schwer zu übersehen. Aber was ihr an körperlicher Größe fehlt, macht sie mit einem großen Mundwerk wieder wett! Dünn ist sie, erinnert vom Körperlichen her mehr an ein Klappergestell als an einen Menschen und schindet bestimmt noch mehr Eindruck als vorher schon. Eine kleine Oberweite und ein relativ flacher Hintern sind das Resultat fehlenden Gewichtes. Die Haltung ist nicht die Beste, aber auch nicht übertrieben krumm und der Gang ist zumeist tappsend oder schlendernd, was ihre durchaus vorhandene Niedlichkeit noch etwas unterstreicht. Am ganzen Körper verteilt finden sich Narben, besonders viele an Händen und Unterarmen. Einige sind auffällig, andere weniger, aber besonders schön ist keine. Sollte der Rücken entblößt sein und Ihr Gelegenheit bekommen, einen Blick darauf zu werfen, fallen Euch vielleicht verblasste, striemenartige Narben auf, welche eindeutig von einer Peitsche stammen. Auf dem rechten Schulterblatt befindet sich ein kleines Hautbild, dass auf den ersten Blick wie ein verwackelt gestochener Haufen Matsch aussieht, doch bei näherem Betrachten erkennt man doch, dass es ein Schiff sein soll. Wer auch immer das gestochen hat, war auf jeden Fall kein Meister seines Handwerks. Im Bauchnabel trägt sie ein verschnörkeltes Schmuckstück, dass seinen Abschluss in einem blauen Ziersteinchen findet. Meist grinst sie Euch frech entgegen. Die blauen Seelenspiegel der Dame wurden mit schwarzem Kohlestift umrandet, um sie hervorzuheben. In ihnen scheint momentan jeglicher Glanz zu fehlen. die Zähne sind relativ gut gepflegt (zumindest hat sie noch alle), stehen jedoch nicht perfekt grade. In der linken Augenbraue und dem Nasenflügel gleicher Seite trägt sie je einen schlichten silbernen Ring, in der Zunge findet sich ein schwarzes Schmucksteinchen und in der Unterlippe, mittig von oben nach unten durch das Lippenrot gestrochen, trägt sie eine kleine, schimmernd-schwarze Metallkugel. Umrahmt und in gewisser Weise vollendet wird das Bild von rabenschwaren, jedoch nur sporadisch gepflegten und strohigen Haaren. Nicht perfekt, aber immerhin einzigartig. Normalerweise ist die Kleidung von eher minderer Qualität. Ein Hemd, eine Hose und ihre gewohnt weiten Stiefel, die vermuten lassen, dass sie mehr darin versteckt als nur ihre Füße, sowie einen schwarzen Stoffhut, welcher sich entweder auf dem Kopf befindet oder hinten am Steiß in einer Schlaufe am Gürtel baumelt. Nichts aufregendes, eher praktisch - Hauptsache, man läuft nicht nackt herum. Um den Hals trägt sie eine dünne, goldene Kette, an der, ebenfalls in Gold eingefasst, ein Rubin hängt. Diese ist immer und egal zu welchen Klamotten so angelegt, dass man sie sieht. Dazu gesellt sich, einfach an einem dunklen Lederband befestigt, ein Ring aus Silber, samt Gravur. Sollte man doch Gelegenheit bekommen, sich diesen mal näher anzusehen, ist es ein kunstvolles, verschnörkeltes "Tia Finnig". Die Stimme ist rau, kratzig und für eine 'Dame' doch recht tief. Nicht tiefer als bei Männern, aber tiefer als beim weiblichen Durchschnitt. Und laut ist sie. Sehr laut sogar. Man könnte davon ausgehen, dass sie viel raucht, auch wenn man sie nie mit Rauchwerk antrifft, und entweder quasselt die Gute in einem SEHR seltsamen Dialekt, oder hat schlicht und einfach keinen Bock, deutlich zu sprechen. Das alles ist ein einziges Fauchen und Nuscheln. Sturmwinder Gerüchteküche! Wer bleibt in Sturmwind schon von Gerüchten verschont? Richtig, niemand! "Eh, siehst'e die Olle da? Die Schwarzhaariche mein' ich!" - "Meinst'e die an der Laterne? Kla', wer kenn' die nich'? Is' doch die, die imma gleich'n Aufstand macht, wenn der Platz ma' besetz' is', 'ne." - "Jep. Hab' die soga' schon erwischt, wie s'e die geknutsch' hat! Ich hab' gehört, die's Angestellte in 'nem Handelshaus." - "'für benimmt s'e sich aba ziemlich lächerlich! Außerdem seh'ch die ständich am Haf'n. 's bestimm' 'ne Hure!" - "Nee, du Depp, die's nich' am Haf'n, weil s'e 'ne Hure's, sondern weil s'e sich vom Meer angezog'n fühlt! Die's sicherlich ma' Seefrau gewes'n, das sag'n hier auch voll viele!" - "Die is' doch viel zu dämlich, um irgendwas geriss'n zu bekomm', wie soll'n die da auf's Meer fahr'n?! Ich meine, hast'e schonma' geseh'n, wie die sich hier teilweise aufführt! Als wär' s'e aus der Klapse gefloh'n, eh! Freitachs is' die imma im Schwein, als Bierschubse! Hättest'e das erwartet? Die sieht aus wie so 'ne Adligenschlampe! Die is' sich bestimmt eh zu fein, um selbst anzupacken!" - "Nee, das nich'. Hier hattest'e gestern wieder so 'nen Aufstand mit d'n Wach'n un' die war mittendrin. Hat die vollgeschrien un' sich geg'n die Anweisung' gestellt. Un' weißt'e, wie die Dos'n reagiert ham? Die ham s'e ignoriert! Nich'ma' d'e Wach'n nehm' s'e ernst!" - "Die vög'lt sich da bestimmt durch, damit s'e Scheiße bau'n kann. Die siehst'e doch jed'n Tach mit 'nem ander'n Kerl rumrenn'!" - "'ch hab' die auch schon mit Weibern durch d'e Gegend renn' seh'n. 's sicher vom ander'n Ufer." - "Nee, die hat 'nen fest'n Kerl, hab'ch gehört. Aba die siehst'e nie mit wem z'amm, den s'e irgendwie knutscht oda so. Un' so, wie s'e aussieht, wurd' s'e eher abserviert. War mir klar, dass der ihr Kerl das nich' lang' mit der aushält!" Was man sonst noch gehört haben könnte: - hier und da hat man vielleicht vernommen, dass sie sich momentan in Beutebucht aufhält - angeblich ist sie in der Nähe von Beutebucht geboren, jedoch in Sturmwind aufgewachsen - angeblich ist sie in Sturmwind geboren, aber in Beutebucht aufgewachsen - böse Zungen behaupten, sie wäre Piratin gewesen; andere wiederrum meinen, sie wäre als Tochter von Freibeutern aufgewachsen - manch einer behauptet, sie wäre eine Straßengöre gewesen - manch einer munkelt, sie wäre eine Worgen - einige Leute meinen, sie wäre adelig; aber vollkommen gegen Trennung von Adel und "Unterschicht" - war angeblich mal Teil der Zuflucht (Was man hiervon "weiß", was man gehört hat und was man für totalen Unfug hält, ist jedem selbst überlassen. Jedoch sollte man sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es Gerüchte sind und deshalb evtl. nur Teile oder auch gar nichts von alledem wahr ist.) Familie, Freunde, Bekannte, 'Feinde' 'Familie:' Gilt als verschollen/verstorben. 'Freunde:' Ich liebe sie, ich hasse sie. Sie sind meine Familie und meine allerwichtigste Stütze. Allesamt haben einen Platz in meinem Herzen - und zwar verdient! *Fuchs - "Ers' schlepps'u mich mit nach Beutebuch', un' dann bis' du ohne 'n Wort weg.. Hätt'ch au'n Sturmwin' bleib'n könn', Fuchs..." *Dayyan Ibn Gossarah - "Ich will die alt'n Zeit'n zurück... Ich will uns're Freun'schaf' zurück... 'ch liebe dich.. Un'ch wünsch' mir nix mehr, 'ls dich wiedazuseh'n... 'ch würd' soviel dafür geb'n, 'ss 's wird wie damals, Dak..." *Arugas "Aru" - "Mein bes'er Kump'l nach Dayyan. Schade, 'ss man sich nich' mehr sieht." *Nick Lading - "Wo bis' du hin? 'ch brauch' dich hier." *Feradin Raven Schwarzzahn (Ray) - "Wann komms'u wieder? Du fehls' mir un'ch will dich heile wieda. Auffer an'er'n Seite.. bis'u 'n Feigling... Un' 'ch kann dir nur wehtun..." *Sekhmeht Al'Sharif - "WIESO bis' du wieder zurück?!" *Lana Glendale - "Du tus' mir Leid. Has'u nich' verdient - aba'ch bleib'n der Beutebucht." 'Bekannte:' Genau genommen könnte man hier die halbe Stadt aufzählen... *Leirix - "Wenn wa uns wieda'seh'n, reiß'ch dir'n Arsch auf! 's fällt dir ein, Sekh zu verarsch'n?!" *Baird Duncan - "Lang' nich' geseh'n. 'ch wünsch' dir's Beste." *Pandaren (allgemein) - "Die sin' toll, knuddelich un' freun'lich!" *"Twitchel" Joe - "Wo bis'n du hin?" *Janikka Jenkins - "'s bis'n du eig'n'lich für 'ne beschiss'ne Scheiß-Freundin?! Alter, wenn'ch dich'n 'n nächs'n fünf Jahr'n nochma' seh', 'ch glaub' 'nn vergess'ch mich!" *Gnome (allgemein) - "Klein un' klug un' klasse. 'ch mag die einfach! ...außa, sie beiß'n oda ham pinke Haare." *Algar von Trellheim - "Wir wer'n keine richtich gut'n Freunde mehr. 'n Teil von mir wird wird's imma' verhindern. Weil'a sein kack Mundwerk nich' beherrsch'n kann. Du has' 's dir ech' verkackt, mann..." *Kalwyn - "Ne, 'ch will nich' mit dir vög'ln. Komischer Junge, eh..." *Draenei (allgemein) - "Rrrrrrrrrrrr... Ma' im Errrrrns', wozu brrrrrrraucht'a die Tentak'l?!" *Worgen (allgemein) - "GIBT ES 'ch eig'n'lich 'ch 'n Miniaturvariant'n?" *Agth Varus - "'ch geb' uns 'nen Monat..." 'Feinde': Ich versuch' ja, nett zu sein, aber nichtmal ich kann mich mit allen verstehen. *Xenzao - "'s so zi'mlich der einziche Pandare, der mir gestohl'n bleib'n kann." *Zan der Grinser - "Du bis'n Arschloch, aba.. irg'n'wo ja au' nur'n Kerl." *Rack von Blutklinge - "Was has' du für'n Problem mit mir?!" *Zweites Wachregiment - "'ch mag sie nich'." *Elfen (allgemein) - "Soviel Arroganz in nur ei'm Körpa... 'ch hasse Elf'n..." Und was denken jetzt andere über sie? (Gute Frage! Hier dürft ihr gern hinschmadern, was euer Char von Tia hält.) *Sekhmeht Al'Sharif - "Guschi und ihre Mörderkekse..Oder waren das meine? Ehm..Jedenfalls, schade, das es nicht mehr so sein wird wie früher." *Agth Varus - "Herrje... verreck doch einfach!" *Arugas "Aru" - "Komisches Weib, manchmal schmutzig, manchmal verheult, irgendwie nicht normal. Aber hey! Sie ist meine beste menschliche Freundin und ich mag bescheuerte Menschen. Tolles Weib!" *Nayrle Rosenberg - "Ich habe sie ab und an beim Kathedralenplatz gesehen. Manieren scheint diese... 'Frau' allerdings nicht zu besitzen." *Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Grolbar"Amboss" Dunkelstahl- "Mh.. große Klappe die kleine.. aber schneit und Mut hat sie.. Mal abgesehn davon das sie saufen kann wien Zwerg. *Joanna Ni Bennain - "Tiadorma? Ja, an die Frau kann mich gut erinnern. Doppelter Nasenbruch - aber nichts, was ich nicht wieder hätte hinbiegen können. Hoffe, sie achtet mal ein wenig auf sich und Ihr Gesicht - nicht das ich es irengdwann einmal vom Boden abkratzen muss." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen